Cloud E. Sky
Cloud E. Sky is a Lalaloopsy large doll. She was released along with April Sunsplash. Personality Cloud E. Sky is a girly-girl who loves the color pink and wears a lot of it. She is very soft-spoken and a bit shy. In fact, her lightness and airiness cause her to barely even make a sound! Cloud E. rarely speaks, but she giggles a lot about things. She is literally a cute little angel! Appearance Cloud E. is a fair-pale Lalaloopsy girl with sky blue button eyes and bright, pale pink blushing cheeks. Her hair is white with faded, pale pink streaks throughout it. Her hair's shape resembles clouds and the hair of Mermaid Opal and is mostly worn up resembling pigtails/buns with a single pastel pink bow on the left. Her bangs are very curly. Cloud also has a silver halo and small white stars near her left eye and a pair of wings. Cloud wears a soft pink dress with a puffed glittery, layer skirt and multiple pieces of silver, glittering lace around her chest and upper-arm. Her sleeves resemble the princess-puff style ending at her wrists. She also has white socks and pastel pink mary-jane shoes with white bows. Pet Cloud E. Sky pet is a is puffy white Poodle with black button eyes and tiny pink bows on both ears/puffs and tail. It lacks a mouth. Home Cloud's home and land is very soft and airy. Usually it appears to be mid-day, after a beautiful sunset has passed. The plants around her home resemble clouds, including a sparkly pink cloud her poodle can often be found playing on. A lot of items glitter, sparkle, or shine. The house itself is blue with cloud lining and a fluffy, very pale pink roof. The chimney is blue with pink lace lining. The windows of her home resemble sticks, to give her roof a cotton candy look. Merchandise *Cloud E. Sky large doll *Mini Cloud E. Sky Trivia *The idea behind an angel Lalaloopsy has been suggested by the fanbase countless times. It is unknown if MGA Entertainment used this popular idea or came up with it on their own. *Cloud E. is the first Lalaloopsy to use the same eye color of another Lalaloopsy character, Bea Spells-a-Lot, though Bea's eyes lean more towards cyan and Cloud's lean more towards periwinkle. *Her pet poodle is a more detailed improvement of Suzette La Sweet's. * She was featured in the 2013 Lalaloopsy commercial which showcased the newest generation of Lalaloopsy characters. * On Cloud E's poster, her skin, eyes, and cheeks appear much darker then they actually are. Also note that her shoes are the same as Jewel's on the poster. * She is the third Lalaloopsy to have wings, the first being Pix E. Flutters, then Twinkle N. Flutters. *Her hair is in a similar style to a Lala-Oopsie doll. Gallery Cloud.PNG|Cloud E.'s poster Cloud E. Box.jpg|Large Cloud E.Sky doll cesm2.jpg|Mini Cloud E.Sky doll cesm3.jpg Poodle-of-cloud-e.-sky.JPG|Cloud E.Sky's pet, Poodle 519476-face_300.jpg Category:Characters Category:Girl Category:Full Size Doll Category:Hair Color: White Category:Colored Eyes Category:Interest: Fantasy Category:Hairstyle: Curly Buns Category:Eye Color - Blue Category:Skin Tone: Pale Category:Birthday: August Category:Pet: Domestic Category:Mini